The Return
by EmilyTheFreak
Summary: Kohaku's in the human world, but something's wrong. His river is being refilled, but why is he fading? Chihiro has to solve this mystery before he dissapears...Forever. Rated for safety, please R&R!
1. We Meet Again

(A/n) Yes, another one. Another _short_ one. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: We Meet Again**

A boy sat by the river bank, staring into the dried shores thoughtfully - mournfully. He appeared to be a young teen- but then, it took only one glance into his eyes to know that he was much, much older. At least on the inside.

The sun rose softly over that land, then fell slowly behind some buildings.

The boy was sitting in the middle of a construction yard – or rather, a death pit. There were devices for demolition everywhere- and whole apartment buildings where being knocked down. There were loose boards everywhere, with that strange boy sitting in the middle of them. He reached down into the dry river and touched its smooth rocks, a look of intense longing drifting over his perfect features.

"Hey, boy, get out of here, can't you see we're refilling the river!" Demanded a rough voice.

The boy got up slowly, turning to face the worker.

"This is my home, I belong here…" He murmured, his chin-length greeny-black hair swaying slightly in the wind, his green eyes staring into the worker's brown ones.

"I'm sorry; you'll have to go out!" The worker ordered, then shoved the boy roughly to the side.

The boy merely nodded, then silently walked out of the demolition yard. When he reached the exit, her turned and looked at the River once more. But there was a sign in the way. It read:

"**Hello,**

**We are pleased to announce the re-filling of the Kohaku River. We give our sincerest apologies to those who had to be relocated in order for our project to continue.**

**Good Day."**

"I wish they weren't filling it back in, they made Chihiro move away!" Came a high, girly voice from somewhere to the boy's right. He turned at the name, his eyes alighting with curiosity.

"Yeah, it really sucks. She looked pretty depressed when I gave her that bouquet," Another voice put in.

Rounding another corner, the boy practically fell onto them. There was a small group of 10-year-olds, who turned their upset eyes onto him.

"Watch where you're going, weirdo!" Snapped one of the girls, her brown eyes flashing.

"Where did Sen go?" The boy asked, staring at them hard.

"Sen? Oh, that's what she asked us to call her. Hey, are you Sen's _boyfriend_?" One of the girls demanded.

"My name is Kohaku. I just want to know where Sen went." He informed them, his calm stare verging on a glare. This, apparently, was enough to set off all the girls in giggles.

"Oo! You _are_ her boyfriend! She should've told us she's dragged in such a cute one!" They laughed, then one of them stepped forward.

"Sen's visiting us; she's just in the washroom. You can wait for her with us if you want!"

Haku merely nodded, then the girl turned back to her other friends.

"Speaking of boyfriends, did you hear…?" And then they set off into a stream of gossip. Haku just stared; he was used to this sort of talk from the servants.

"Hey, you guys, my Mum just called, she said that-" But the new voice stopped, as did the approaching footsteps.

"Kohaku?" The girl asked shakily, "Is that you?"

Haku turned to her, a smile lightening his features. "I promised," He stated, and suddenly Chihiro was in his arms.

He grinned, holding her close. Oh, how he had longed for this!

"I missed you, Kohaku," Chihiro stated.

"I missed you, too, Sen. But I am glad that you are doing well," Haku replied, smiling.

"HA!" The girls screamed, crowding around them.

"Sen, why didn't you TELL us? And why are you acting like you thought you'd never see him again? I DEMAND an explanation!" The lead girl yelled. But Sen had just noticed something, and she completely ignored them.

"Haku! You- you're disappearing!" She whispered, taking his hands into hers and examining them.

"I'm fine, I can hold it off long than you could," Haku muttered, drawing his hands away.

"I- I just- do you need some food from this side of the river?" Sen asked, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I'll be fine for now. I won't be as transparent as you were until sometime tomorrow," Kohaku informed her.

"But who says it has to go that far?" Sen asked shakily, "Come on, I'll get you something." Then her eyes lit up again, "And I can introduce you to my parents!" Then, grinning, she grabbed his see-through hands once more and headed inside.


	2. Dissapear

(A/n) Yes, it is super-short. I felt like updating something, this story got nominated, so here you go. Be happy.

**Chapter Two: Disappear**

"Mrs. Hagenoshi, this is Kohaku," Sen told her friend's mother, as Haku bowed slightly.

"Why, hello, Haku!" Mrs. Hagenoshi smiled, "Pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," Haku returned smoothly, earning a slight chuckle from Mrs. Hagenoshi.

Discarding this, Sen said, "Mrs. Hagenoshi, Haku is hungry. Could we get him something to eat, please?"

"Oh, of course! And you can call me Sharon," Mrs. Hagenoshi grinned, heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sharon," Sen mumbled, then grabbed Haku's hand again, and pulled him over to the couch.

"Haku, what happened between you and Granny?" She asked.

Haku sighed slightly, something flashing before his eyes.

"I merely told her I was leaving," He muttered stiffly.

"Haku…" Sen persisted.

"She…Sent me away. Said that I could never be… Happy again… That she would find me, no matter where I went…" Haku murmured, avoiding Sen's eyes.

"Oh, Haku, that's terrible!" Sen gasped, finding this revelation devastating.

"Don't worry, Sen, I don't think she'd ever actually leave the bathhouse," Haku reassured her.

Sen felt slightly relieved, but it wasn't enough. If Zeniba could send herself elsewhere via paper birds, then where did the possibilities end?

Just then, Sharon walked back into the room, carrying a plate of melted cheese on chips. Haku gave it a strange look, before thanking her and taking it.

"It is food, I promise," Sen chuckled. Haku gave her the same look, before prying a single ship from the stack and biting off half of it. He chewed and swallowed, making a face, then held up his hands.

"Oh, no! You're still fading!" Sen cried, grabbing them yet again. Sure enough, she could clearly see her own hands through his. "Haku, what do we do!"

"This is your world, Sen," Haku reminded her, "I don't know what to do here."

"Haku…" Sen whispered, feeling an awful sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Just… Don't disappear…" She mumbled, releasing his hands, then clenching her own on her lap.

Haku smiled slightly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," He encouraged, "I won't."

* * *

Mwahaha... Let's drag Yubaba into the conspiracy.

You like?


End file.
